


No Alternative

by Vicky



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did she just say 'maternity leave'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first SG1 fic in English, but the first one really sucked. I hope you'll like it! And this fic is for my beta, Jaclyn who copes with me and my fics! Thank you, hon! (written in 2006)

"Wait a minute!" Sam exclaimed as the gate closed behind the last alternate SG1. "Did she just say 'maternity leave'?" she asked as the words finally sank in.

"She did, Colonel Carter," Teal'c answered with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Sam?"

"One Sam married, another one pregnant," Mitchell recounted. "Well, it's the only ones we know about…"

"There's also the Sam from the alternate reality I accidentally went to during the first year of the program. This one was engaged to Jack but they were killed while I was there. And the other one who came with Kawalsky, she was married to Jack, but he was killed when the System Lords launched an attack on Earth."

"Daniel!"

"What? I just stated the truth!"

"Please," Landry interrupted before it degenerated. "These last few days have been exhausting, so I'm giving you the rest of the day off. And since it's Friday, I don't want to see any of you before Monday," he added, walking through the doors.

"Well… Who wants to go for a drink?" Mitchell suggested.

"I'm in," Daniel said, followed by Teal'c.

"Sam?"

"I'll pass. But have fun, guys," she said.

"Do you think we went too far?" Mitchell asked as she left them standing in the middle of the gateroom.

Daniel and Teal'c simply shrugged at him, not knowing what to say.

Closing her front door behind her with her foot, Sam tossed her keys on the counter and took off her jacket. She then grabbed the phone and hit speed-dial. She closed her eyes, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't register the footsteps behind her and started when she felt two hands on her waist. Dropping the phone besides her keys, she turned abruptly, ready to hit the intruder, but he was faster than her; he restrained her and pinned her against the wall.

"Is that any way to greet your visitors?"

"For my defence, you surprised me! I didn't know you would be here."

"That was my goal. I thought that maybe with what happened in those last few days, you'll need someone to talk to. And I'd rather if it's me."

"Thank you," she said.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. When she looked back at him, she was smiling but he knew better. Locking his gaze on hers, he saw sadness in her eyes, mixed with something else.

"Why don't we go sit on the couch?" he asked and Sam nodded her approval.

"I'm really glad you're here, Jack," she admitted once they were cuddling on the couch. "It was so hard to see them again. I'd never thought… I mean, I know about the possibilities that they're alive in alternate realities but to actually encounter one of them... I just thought that when we destroyed the Quantum Mirror we were over with alternate realities, I guess I was wrong."

"I should have been here with you but I couldn't come earlier."

"Jack… I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asked while she sat up to look into his eyes.

"I… I nearly kissed Martouf. I'm so sorry, Jack. I don't know what happened and I really don't know how far I would have gone if Kvasir hadn't interrupted us. Jack, I…"

"Shh… It's okay, I think I understand."

"No, no, I don't think you do! How can you be so calm? I nearly cheated on you!"

"You don't! Sam, it was on the spur of the moment. You had feelings for him, and don't try to deny it," he added when he saw she was going to protest. "Maybe not romantic feelings and maybe those feelings weren't all yours, but you still considered him a friend. I trust you, Sam," he continued as she snuggled against his chest. "You could have easily kept it to yourself but still you told me. I know you will keep to the promise you made to me," he finally said, taking her left hand in his.

Sam didn't say anything. They stayed like this, cuddled together on the couch, Sam's hand still in Jack's. Thoughts were running at full speed in her head about what happened with the alternate SG1s, about Jack and herself, how things had changed since he was transferred at the Pentagon.

"Martouf said that we were together in his reality… Let me talk," she said before Jack could shush her. "He said he joined the SGC so we could be together. We even lived together at a time but it didn't work out. And now, I'm with someone else. Just before they left, Janet told me why I wasn't there with them."

"And what did the good doctor say?" Jack asked quietly, wondering what could have possibly happened to their Sam.

"That I was on maternity leave."

"Wow! Do you think that we…?"

"I didn't ask who I was with but I'm pretty sure it was you. It can't be someone else. And you know, another Sam just came back from her honeymoon."

"So, one reality is ahead of us and another one behind us. What about the others?"

"I don't know and I don't care. What's important is this reality."

"Good answer, Sam," he said laying her down on the couch under him. "Good answer," he whispered one last time before kissing her passionately.

Fini


End file.
